A Letter To Sasuke
by shika-chan love's neji
Summary: Sasuke was a happy child until his mother died. Years later, he is in high school had he gets a stange letter in his locker with news that he thought only he knew. ( Sai x Sasuke.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so i thnak you for reading.**

**Summary: sasuke is 17 years old and living with his brother. He lives his life as a normal teen with nowing that someone killed his mother. but things start to change when he gets a strange letter with a rose that came with it.**

**No pairings so far. I do Not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

Everything changed on the day my mother died, suddenly. My older brothers grades started to drop and he started to skip school, our dad started to drink more, and I was all alone. The only thing she left me was a locket and a golden box that was locked. I took care of all the house work the best way I could with the help of some of the ladies from our neighborhood. Little by little, I got better at doing the house work and shopping. As time went by, things started to get a lot better when our father's company made a big sale. He drunk less, my brother went back up, graduated from the best college in Tokyo, Japan at the age of 19 and got into the metical business. I got everything I ever wanted. I didn't want a new mother, so our father didn't get remarried. We were all happy again. But one day, he got in a bad car accident and died too. I can tell you one thing; my dad's death may have been an accident. My mother's death was no accident, it was a murder.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, age 17. It's been 8 years since my mother died and 4 years since my father died. My older brother, Itachi, and I go to their grave every year. Our father left us with all of the money he made and the house. My brother is now 22 and is now a certified doctor and the boss of our father's company. We still live together though. I'm captain of the school's kendo team, have tons of friends, rich, very polite and every girls dream boy. You would probably think that I'm the happiest, smartest, richest, and hottest teenage guy in the world, but I'm not.

I'm getting skipped to the 12th grade along with my best friend Shikamaru at Konoha high. Shikamaru was my best friend since 2nd grade. He's the karate captain. Since we're the smartest (not to mention the hottest and most popular) students in Tokyo, we don't have to attend our classes if we don't want to. Sometimes we are asked to help teachers who are working. If there are students fighting we are allowed to break it up and use force if necessary or if they need help teaching some. That goes for all teachers, excluding cooking and other expressive arts. We do this every day until noon then we have the rest of the day off. We usually go eat, go to the library and read our love letters. When school lets out, we go to our clubs and then go home together since we're neighbors. But today was different. While we were in the library, we read our love letters. But one of mine stood out from the rest. It was the one with the blue ribbon and the black rose attached.

The letter said:

Dear Sasuke,

I can tell you lot of things. If you don't believe me, I can tell you one last thing that we both know in true. We both know that your mother wasn't killed, she was murdered. If you want to know my true identity, come to the park at 22:00. I'll be on one of the swings.

Signed,

S

I was shocked about what the note said, it felt like the world froze for a whole day in a minute. I thought I was the only one who knew she was murdered. Not even my bother or best friend knew what happened. They thought she just had a heart attack. But I knew it was more than that. It had to be. The only question I had was what caused her to have it. Who is the person that killed my mother? I want to know.

**Thank you for read my first story. Already have stories 1-3 completed. Reviews please. Please also send some ideas. **


	2. At Home With A Just Got Dumped Brother

**Shika-chan here. Thank you for reviewing. I don't own naruto shippuden or charecters. **

**Chapter 2: At Home With My "Just Got Dumped" Brother**

All throw the rest of the day, I thought about that note. I could have asked Shikamaru, but I didn't want him to know what really happened about my mother's death. He probably forgot about how my mother died anyway. Not to mention, this letter is pretty shady. When I got home after club activities, I went home to a drunken brother passed out on the couch, watch Japanese, with snotty tissues and beer cans everywhere. I sighed. "He's always like this when gets dumped." There is really only three ways to get him out of this. The first way is to make his favorite food, cabbage and rice balls with seaweed, salmon, and tomatoes in it with green tea on the side. For desert, I make a chocolate and vanilla pudding swirl. He just pushed it all on the flour.

After that, I then went to get a bag full of ice, a bucket full of water, a big first aid kit, my kendo stick, a towel, and his stuffed teddy bear for the second way. This would be somewhat revenge for the food he wasted and also to help him. First, I hit him a few times with my kendo stick and call him a "good for nothing lazy bum." Next when he is crying about hitting him so hard (and getting dumped), I apologize, get the first aid kit to disinfect his head, bandage it up, out the bag of ice on his head, give him his teddy bear(uses only for special times), wipe up the blood that got on the floor, and make him some tea.

Sadly that didn't work either." Sasuke don't leave me alone like all my girlfriends did." He said while hugging Sasuke. Sasuke hit him a few more time with his kendo stick before he could finally break free for his grip. Now, it had to come down to only one thing. For the third and only way to get him back on his feet, when the other two ways fail is to call the first number on my speed dialing list. The only person who he's afraid of. The woman who takes care of things when they go wrong and loves to come and see me. His one and only boss, Tsunade.

**I know the chapter is short and there are still know parings. I will do my best so please review.**


	3. A Visit From My Brother's Boss

**Chapter 3: A Visit From My Brother's Boss**

I got my phone out and called his boss. Making shore Itachi didn't anything, I went into another room. She answered. "Hello?" she said sounding all tired. "Hey Aunt Tsunade" (not real aunt) I answered back sounding happy. "Sasuke, is that you?" she said, sounding happier. "Do you need something?" she asked. "Well, yes I do. I need you to come to the house and get my brother back on his feet again if you can please." I said enthusiastically. "He got dumped again didn't he?" she said with a sigh. "Pretty much. And now he's being clingy. I'll make you dinner as payment. Ok?" I said sounding happy. "Ok. I'll be right over." She said as she hung up her phone sounding a little pissed. I sighed. I look at the time and it was already 20:30.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Of course it was her. As I open the door she gave me a big hug. "Sasuke. It's been too long. You've grown so tall" She said with a big smile. Then she asked with an evil look " So, were is your brother at?" I pointed to the couch as I said" Be my guest. I'll be making dinner if you need me" while walking away.

She then walked over to the couch and then punch in the face." Oww. What did you do that for Sasuke!" he said with anger. Itachi wouldn't mind being hit with a kendo stick a few times, but getting punched was a whole different story. But as he turned around, his faced whitened as he saw a face he had to look at most of the day." Ha ha ha, Sasuke tried to cheer you up. But since that didn't work he had to call me and now I'm in a bad mode now that I have to deal with you on my week off." Tsunade said enraged. "oh crap. Sasuke, why did you have to call her" Itachi said sacredly while running way. "Get back here." Putting Itachi in a head lock. "Like she said. I tried to cheer you up like I always do when you're like this. Hey Tsunade, if you need me I'm going to make dinner. Try to keep it down. Oh and also don't break none of his limbs please." Sasuke said walking in to the kitchen. He went in the freezer and got some meat out that he had gotten last week.

* * *

**A/N: hey there. Thank you for reading . i said back in ch.1 that i was going to ask for some ideas for the next chapter. also please send in some reviews .thanks.**

**P.S I'm going to start another story soon. I will be named 'Sanji's sick... Zoro's the nurse?' It will be a zoroxsanji. I'll do my best. **


End file.
